Faded Paper Figures
by Seiffer
Summary: Sebuah cerita pendek tentang bagaimana Kakashi mendapatkan novel pertamanya. Karena baginya, Icha-Icha Paradise lebih dari sekedar bacaan belaka. Bukan Yaoi/Shōnen-ai.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto  
>Characters:<strong> Namikaze Minato, Shōnen!Hatake Kakashi (15)  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>No pairing, NOT Yaoi or Shōnen-ai  
><strong>Rate: <strong>K+

Fic ini kurang lebih hasil dari fantasi saya mengenai penyebab obsesi berlebihan Kakashi terhadap novel mesum yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana itu. So... read at your own risk, minna ;) Terjadi beberapa bulan setelah Kannabi-kyō.

* * *

><p><strong>Faded Paper Figures<strong>

* * *

><p>Hatake Kakashi menyeret langkahnya menelusuri jalan sempit di pusat pertokoan Konohagakure. Kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana, sebelah matanya yang dapat terlihat menyapu keadaan di sekelilingnya dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh. Kalau bukan karena sebuah masker yang menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya, remaja berambut keperakan itu terlihat sama normalnya dengan warga lain yang lalu-lalang disekitarnya. Karena pada hari itu ia terlepas dari seluruh peralatan ninjanya. Hanya memakai pakaian santai, sepasang celana dan kaus polos berwarna gelap, juga tanpa <em>hitai-ate<em> yang biasa menghiasi keningnya. Sebagai gantinya, mata kirinya diperban dan ia mengatur rambutnya sedemikian rupa agar menutupi bagian itu.

Bosan.

Amat-sangat bosan.

Itulah yang benar-benar Kakashi rasakan saat ini. Sepanjang jalan, tidak ada satupun benda mati atau makhluk hidup yang mampu menarik perhatiannya. Yah, kecuali seekor anjing liar yang baru saja melewatinya. Itu juga karena Kakashi menganggap bahwa hewan berbulu itu akan cocok untuk dilatih menjadi seekor _ninken_.

Salahkan perang berkepanjangan yang membentuk jalan pemikiran satu arahnya.

Kira-kira dua hari yang lalu, Namikaze Minato, _Jounin-sensei_ nya yang baru saja beberapa bulan diangkat menjadi _Hokage_ keempat, menggunakan sedikit kekuasaan yang baru diberikan kepadanya untuk menjauhkan Kakashi dari berbagai aktivitas yang memerlukan penggunaan _chakra_ atau energi berlebihan. Larangan _Yondaime_ itu berarti turut berlaku untuk segala bentuk latihan atau misi.

_Hah, bicara tentang penyalahgunaan jabatan._

Hal ini terpaksa dilakukan Minato dengan dalih untuk kebaikan Kakashi sendiri. Karena kalau tidak dibatasi, anak didiknya itu akan terus berusaha memacu dirinya, menguji sampai dimana batas kemampuannya. Dan pengertian batas dalam pikiran sang_ Jounin_ muda adalah ketika ia berlatih keras sampai menemukan dirinya tak sadarkan diri atau tidak mampu bergerak lagi di tengah-tengah tempat latihan.

Terutama dengan kemampuan yang baru dimilikinya selama hampir setengah tahun ini, _Sharingan_. Tubuhnya ternyata perlu waktu lebih lama dari yang ia perkirakan untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan efek samping _doujutsu_ milik klan terkuat di Konoha itu. Dan karena ia bukan seorang Uchiha, tekanan yang ditimbulkan terhadap kondisi fisiknya dari pemakaian mata barunya itu lebih besar dari biasanya.

Dan karena hanya berlatih dan menjalankan misilah yang dilakukan Kakashi sehari-hari dalam kehidupannya sebagai seorang _shinobi_, kalau dilarang untuk melakukan keduanya, otomatis ia tidak memiliki hal lain untuk dikerjakan pada saat ini.

Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan melihat keadaan kota. Lagipula sudah lama ia tidak bersantai seperti ini, jadi ada bagusnya juga.

Cukup lama ia berjalan, sampai kemudian sebuah poster yang berdiri di depan toko buku menarik perhatiannya. Poster yang cukup unik—kalau tidak mau dibilang norak. Lembaran itu mengiklankan terbitnya cetakan kedua dari sebuah novel _best-seller_, _Icha-Icha Paradise_.

Kakashi sebenarnya menyimpan ketertarikan pribadi terhadap buku itu, sebagian besar didasari oleh rasa ingin tahu dari dalam dirinya. Tapi sayangnya ia belum cukup umur untuk membacanya. Kalaupun sekarang ia masuk dan berniat membelinya, pemilik toko pasti tidak akan mengizinkannya.

"Memangnya isinya sevulgar itu, ya?" Kakashi bergumam sendiri, ingat bahwa Minato_-sensei_ juga membaca buku tersebut. Dan selama hampir sepuluh tahun hidupnya yang dihabiskan bersama _sensei_-nya, Kakashi setulusnya percaya kalau Minato bukan tipe orang yang menikmati bacaan seronok.

Ah… tapi Sandaime juga membacanya. Kalau untuk yang terakhir ini, Kakashi tidak tahu pasti.

Ia dipaksa untuk menarik kembali asumsinya.

Mungkin saja buku itu memang mesum.

Tampaknya benar kata orang bahwa "jangan" adalah kata yang tabu untuk diucapkan kepada anak kecil dan remaja. Yah, jangankan anak dibawah umur, orang dewasa saja kemungkinan besar pasti akan tertantang untuk melakukan hal yang sebaliknya bila mendengar kata itu. Sugesti yang tampaknya berlaku juga untuk Hatake Kakashi.

Disaat seperti ini, _jutsu_ sederhana seperti _bunshin_ sangat lah berguna. Ia bisa menyamar menjadi orang yang lebih tua, mengelabui si pemilik toko, dan melarikan diri membawa buku terlarang itu. Tentu saja setelah membayarnya terlebih dahulu. Seorang shinobi harus selalu jujur dan dapat dipercaya—menurut aturan nomor 15 seksi A dalam buku panduan yang isinya sudah ia hafal luar kepala.

Rencana yang terdengar cukup bagus. Perbuatan seperti ini yang dikategorikan Gai sebagai wujud dari "semangat masa muda". Antusiasme yang rupanya lama-kelamaan menular juga ke Kakashi. Ia pun mulai membuat rangkaian segel untuk _jutsu_ itu. Baru saja ia sampai ke segel terakhir, sebuah tangan yang kuat mencengkram bagian belakang kerah bajunya, menariknya kebelakang.

Kakashi melepaskan diri dengan mudah dan meloncat berbalik, siap menantang si penyerang. Namun segera ia buang jauh-jauh semua insting ninjanya ketika dilihatnya sosok familiar itu. Seorang pria muda dengan rambut pirang keemasan, bagian sampingnya memanjang membingkai manis wajahnya dan sepasang mata biru secerah langit yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Minato_-sensei_..."

"Hai, Kakashi... " sapanya santai, "Mau kemana?" Minato melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dibalik salam dan postur yang kalem itu, matanya mengamati setiap sudut wajah muridnya, mencari-cari jejak kecanggungan.

"Ke toko buku." Jawab Kakashi pelan, dengan nada suara dan ekspresi wajah yang sengaja dibuat datar.

"Oh… mau beli apa?" _Sensei-_nya bertanya lagi.

Kakashi menggerutu dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Ia berharap _sensei-_nya menghentikan semua basa-basi dan masuk saja ke inti permasalahan. Namun situasinya saat ini ia hanya seorang murid tak berdaya yang tertangkap basah berbuat curang oleh gurunya. Serangan balik bukan sebuah pilihan. Ia pun menawarkan sebuah jawaban dengan ragu-ragu, "Umm... sebuah… buku?"

Sepersekian detik setelah menjawab, ingin rasanya ia menendang dirinya sendiri.

_Jawaban yang jelas dan cerdas sekali, Kakashi. Sudah sepantasnya kau dijuluki si jenius. Ninja terbaik di generasimu.  
><em>

Minato sendiri tampak tidak terkesan dengan jawaban itu, "Kakashi, sudah berapa kali kubilang, kau belum boleh membaca novel itu."

"Aku kan sudah hampir delapan belas tahun, _Sensei_." Protesnya sedikit merajuk, berharap agar nada bicaranya barusan tidak terdengar seperti anak kecil yang sedang mencari-cari alasan menyedihkan untuk diperbolehkan main keluar.

Minato menghela nafas panjang.

_Hampir?_ Pikirnya.

Ia menurunkan tangannya, ditatapnya lagi dengan tajam bocah bermata abu-abu gelap dihadapannya, "Tiga tahun lagi sih iya… tapi sampai saat itu tiba, aku minta kau untuk bersabar."

Perkataan itu belum cukup untuk membuat Kakashi menyerah, "_Sensei_… kurasa kita sama-sama tahu bahwa aku sudah cukup bisa bertanggung jawab dan bersikap dewasa dalam menerima isinya. Aku ini seorang _Jounin_—"

"Yang tetap masih dibawah umur." Minato menambahkan, memotong kalimat Kakashi.

"Tapi—"

"Kalau kau cukup bersabar mungkin kau akan mendapatkannya dari seseorang yang kau kenal baik untuk ulang tahunmu tahun depan." Ia memberikan sebuah senyum lebar di akhir kalimat itu.

Kakashi menatap _sensei_-nya lurus-lurus. Antara senang dan tidak menerima tawaran damai itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Kelihatannya kali ini pun ia tidak bisa menang dari Yondaime Hokage. Tapi memang karena itu solusi yang cukup bagus. Kakashi memutuskan untuk menerimanya.

"Yaah, kalau memang _sensei_ sudah bilang begitu apa boleh buat… " Ia kembali memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku. "Tapi kenapa sih _sensei_ begitu protektif terhadapku mengenai hal ini? Rasanya lebih berat daripada melepasku untuk pergi berminggu-minggu menjalani misi A _rank_ saja."

"Kenapa? Hmm… " Minato terdiam sejenak, tampak memikirkan jawabannya baik-baik, "Yah, suatu saat ketika kau punya murid sendiri kau akan mengerti, Kakashi… " katanya kemudian sambil tertawa kecil.

Kakashi ikut tertawa dalam hati.

_Murid?_

Sangatlah aneh membayangkan dirinya menjadi seorang Jounin_-sensei_. Berurusan dengan para Genin yang berisik dan keras kepala tidak termasuk dalam pilihan jalan hidupnya. Apalagi kalau nantinya ia mendapatkan seorang murid seperti rekan satu timnya dulu, Uchiha Obito. Pasti hidupnya akan sangat merepotkan.

Tiba-tiba si rambut pirang mengangkat kedua alisnya, seakan menyadari bahwa ia telah melupakan sesuatu yang penting, "Ah—aku harus segera kembali ke kantor, tampaknya yang lain mulai menyadari bahwa _Yondaime_ yang disana itu cuma _kage bunshin_."

Ia kembali tersenyum. Ditatapnya Kakashi dengan pandangan lembut, sebelah tangannya terulur untuk mengacak-acak rambut muridnya, membuatnya semakin berantakan.

Kakashi hanya balas menatapnya dengan pandangan datar. Untunglah ia memakai masker, kalau tidak, ekspresi ngambeknya yang menggemaskan itu akan terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Sampai nanti." Ucap _Sensei-_nya, sebelum menghilang dengan _jutsu_.

Kakashi berbalik, melemparkan pandangan sekali lagi kearah etalase toko, mengerling tumpukan jingga di bagian _display_. Kemudian dengan senyum yang tidak terlihat terulas dibalik maskernya, ia berjalan pulang ke apartemennya.

Kalau cuma untuk satu tahun, rasanya ia bisa menunggu.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu.

Oktober terdingin di tahun itu.

Malam penyerangan Kyuubi.

Kakashi dan teman-teman seusianya, atas perintah dari Hokage sendiri, terpaksa hanya bisa menunggu dengan pasrah dari kejauhan sementara para orangtua, _sensei_, dan senior mereka berjuang mempertahankan Konoha.

Kakashi tidak tahu mana yang lebih buruk, kehilangan nyawa di medan perang, atau kehilangan kesabaran sekaligus akal sehatnya mengetahui bahwa rekan-rekan mereka satu persatu dijadikan rata dengan tanah akibat keganasan sang rubah berekor sembilan.

Tanpa bisa berbuat apapun.

Karena saat itu dalam pemikiran si prajurit kecil Konoha, perintah tertinggi adalah absolut.

Dan ia pun menunggu.

Fajar menyingsing, pertempuran berakhir. Keutuhan Konoha membutuhkan pengorbanan salah satu shinobi terbaik mereka, _Yondaime Hokage_, Namikaze Minato beserta pasangan hidupnya, Uzumaki Kushina.

Ironisnya di awal masa remajanya, Kakashi sudah hampir terbiasa menerima berita semacam itu.

Kehilangan orang terdekatnya.

Setelah ayahnya, Obito, dan Rin.

Satu nama lagi untuk diukir di monumen.

Satu orang lagi bagi Hatake Kakashi untuk dikenang dan dikunjungi setiap hari.

Satu orang lagi, pahlawan dalam hidupnya telah tiada.

Namun siklusnya sebagai seorang _shinobi_ harus terus berjalan. Tanpa ampun gelombang kehidupan menyeretnya kembali ke lautan luas. Sementara rasa sakit dan kekecewaan akan selalu kembali terhempas, terhapus oleh putaran waktu.

Kakashi hanya bisa berharap kalau dirinya tidak lebih dahulu tenggelam sebelum sampai ke tujuan.

.

.

.

Sore itu, beberapa hari setelah serangan Kyuubi, Sandaime memanggil Kakashi ke kantornya.

Tujuan utama Sarutobi Hiruzen ingin menemuinya adalah untuk memberitahukan padanya bahwa mulai hari ini, dan berlaku secara efektif, ia telah resmi menjadi bagian dari ANBU.

Karena saat ini, sudah tidak ada lagi sebuah tim baginya. Tidak ada lagi tim Minato. Karena Obito, Rin, dan _sensei_… semuanya sudah tidak dapat lagi mendampinginya di dunia ini. Jadi memang jalan yang terbaik adalah menyediakan servisnya untuk ANBU yang memang sangat membutuhkan orang dengan kemampuan seperti dirinya.

Namun selain itu, Sandaime rupanya bermaksud memberikan sebuah bungkusan yang tidak diketahui isinya. Ia menemukannya ketika membereskan rumah Minato dan Kushina. Diatas kertas cokelat polos yang menutupinya ada nama Kakashi tertera disana. Tampaknya Minato bermaksud memberikannya kepada Kakashi sebelum nyawanya terenggut dalam pertempuran terakhir.

Setelah semua urusan resmi selesai, remaja berambut perak itu membawa bungkusan tersebut ke hutan di sekeliling tempat latihan. Saat itu keadaannya sedang kosong, seluruh tenaga tampaknya dikerahkan untuk membangun kembali desa mereka yang hancur. Ia duduk bersila di bawah salah satu pohon, dan untuk beberapa menit menatap bungkusan itu tanpa bergeming.

Kakashi membukanya dengan hati-hati.

Ekspresi kagetnya bahkan bisa terlihat dengan jelas dari balik masker ketika ia menemukan sebuah buku yang cukup tebal dengan _cover_ oranye menyala berikut ilustrasi memuakkan yang familiar.

_Icha-Icha Paradise_.

Dengan semua peristiwa yang terjadi belakangan, ia bahkan sudah lupa kalau ia menginginkan buku yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

Perlahan-lahan, dibukanya halaman depan. Di bawah judul, ia bisa melihat tulisan tangan _sensei_ nya yang ia kenal baik.

.

.

.

_Untuk Kakashi:_

_Aku tahu ini tiga tahun lebih awal, tapi kurasa kau memang pantas mendapatkannya._

_Selamat membaca!_

_PS:__ Oh iya, untuk jawaban pertanyaanmu waktu itu… _

.

.

.

Ia menatap tulisan itu sampai pandangannya kabur. Dibacanya berulang-ulang sampai semua kata-kata itu bercampur aduk, saling tumpang tindih dan ia tidak bisa membacanya lagi.

Lagi, dan lagi…

Setetes air jatuh membasahi halaman itu. Disusul oleh tetesan kedua, ketiga... sampai akhirnya berubah menjadi rintikan yang menggempur permukaan rumput dan tanah di bawah Kakashi, menerobos dedaunan yang menaunginya.

Hujan.

Sang Jounin muda menutup bukunya kemudian menengadahkan kepala, menatap ke kejauhan. Langit mulai berubah gelap, dihiasi oleh awan kelam yang bergelung diatasnya.

Atmosfer yang berat menekan, seolah menarik kesadaran beserta seluruh emosinya.

Menyesakkan.

Ia meraih ujung maskernya dan menariknya turun sampai ke garis leher. Dihirupnya aroma hujan perlahan, membiarkan bulir-bulir air dingin membasahi bagian bawah wajahnya.

_Minato-sensei_...

Seandainya ia bisa mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata itu langsung padanya.

_._

_._

_._

_Karena sampai kapanpun, Kakashi… di mataku, kau akan selalu kuanggap sebagai muridku yang berharga. _

_._

_._

_._

_Teruslah berjuang, jenius kecilku._

* * *

><p><strong>Fin.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Terimakasih sudah bersedia menyediakan waktu untuk membaca one-shot pertama saya yang tanpa pairing ini. Semoga bisa cukup menghibur sebagai bacaan di waktu luang.

Apakah ada kritik? Saran? Komentar? Bisa disampaikan langsung lewat review.

Cheers,  
><strong>Sei <strong>


End file.
